


Jack

by eccentricNavenlos



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentricNavenlos/pseuds/eccentricNavenlos
Summary: Pain.





	

Loving Jack wasn’t easy.

 

It wasn’t for the reasons people always assumed.

 

Her tough front was cute once you saw the person she really was, her stubbornness was endearing, her in-your-face form of confidence was an overcompensation, the temper was manageable, the never really wanting to have deep conversations or get really affectionate was fine, they were flaws sure, but they were flaws that made up who Jack was, and Jack was the woman Shepard loved.

 

They were in bed together, Shepard’s toned arms wrapped around Jack’s waist, lips softly resting against tattooed skin, Jack’s hand barely touching Shepard’s. 

 

It was the moments like this that were Shepard’s favourite. It was peaceful, nothing but the soft ambiance created by the dim room, the hum of the ship and each breath that was taken. Jack wasn’t putting on her front, she wasn’t trying to be big and tough, she was calm and she was safe and she had dozed off a while ago. 

 

Having Jack in her arms like that filled Shepard with the biggest sense of responsibility she had ever felt. Having Jack in her arms, sleeping soundly, was the one thing Shepard wanted to protect, it was when Jack was most vulnerable and it was what meant the most to Shepard.

 

Laying together so close meant worlds more to Shepard than all the sex Jack had initiated but never seemed happy with afterwards, or all the quick kisses between work or awkward dates meant to make them more of a ‘normal couple’.

 

It was when she felt Jack’s diaphragm rise and fall under her arms that Shepard felt like Jack loved her.

 

It wasn’t Jack’s fault, it wasn’t Shepard’s fault either, but that knowledge didn’t null the ache.


End file.
